What We Didn't See in Theatricality
by Margarita Rosario
Summary: Finn was a real jerk. Puck to the rescue!


**WHAT WE DIDN'T SEE IN THEATRICALITY**

**Finn had a jerk to Kurt. It's Puck to the rescue this time! A Puckurt fanfic**

**Author's Note: I was actually hoping it would be Puck who'd save Kurt in the end, not Finn. Finn had been a real jerk!**

**POV: alternate Kurt and Puck**

**Review! :D But please don't be too harsh…**

"Wait. We're sharing a room?"

Kurt stared at Finn as the jock's face contorted from shock to worry to disgust.

"I am not cool with that!"

Clearly the tall boy did NOT like the idea of them being roommates. This hurt Kurt's feelings, but he wasn't going to go all pansy in front of his dad. As their parents tried to reason with the stubborn Finn, the glass of sparkling cider felt heavier by the minute.

Only the thought of the 300 bucks in his pocket kept him from breaking out. That money was his only chance to make things out with Finn. Of course he was determined work hard to redecorate as best and as "fiercely" as he could. "Maybe I'll do some research on a style which merges femininity and masculinity…" he thought.

* * *

As Kurt entered at the choir room, Puck noticed the teen was extra glum. "He isn't wearing his cheerio uniform again," Puck noticed.

Puck's eyes followed the boy as he sat on the chair farthest from Finn. "Hmm… weird," Puck thought. "Usually Kurt tried all his might to get as close to Frankenteen as possible… Huh."

Then Tina entered looking… NOT like Tina… Puck soon found out she was having a hard time finding a new look, and soon everyone was giving out ideas… except for Kurt.

"He also hadn't given Tina any ideas for a new look. I mean, come on, he loves these stuff!" the jock reasoned. Even HE, the bad ass, had given his very cheeky suggestion (Catholic school girl… Mmmm). Yeah, Kurt had rewarded his awesome suggestion with a disgusted look, but Puck just shrugged it off. "I wonder what Kurt would look like wearing…"

He stopped. What was he thinking?

Puck tried, and failed, to stop thinking tantalizing thoughts involving Kurt when suddenly Rachel emerged into the room, babbling something about Christmas and Vocal Adrenaline. Whatever.

Suddenly, he heard Kurt going crazy worried about Vocal Adrenaline doing stuff by Lady Gaga. Puck asked Kurt what's up with this Gaga dude, and Kurt shot back about Lady Gaga being a woman and ranting about her being the greatest woman of all time. A woman? What? Really?

Soon Mr. Schuester announced that this week's assignment was all about this… woman?... Puck stared at Kurt as the boy went berserkly excited.

"Great… we're doing songs by some transvestite…" Puck thought. "Well, at least Kurt seems to be happy about this…"

* * *

Kurt and Tina walked around the hall in their hot Lady Gaga outfits. Yes, those damn heels hurt like hell, but it was worth it! He worked all night trying to make them look like just those in the Bad Romance video. They ARE after all doing the song, might as well do the costume also.

Unfortunately, Kurt's sunshine turned into a storm when they were suddenly bullied by those dunces. They even pushed Tina! She's a freakin' girl for crying out loud!

He fought back with his witty remarks, but to no avail. They wanted them to stop wearing their Lady Gaga outfits. "No way!" he thought. "Who cares if more bullying will follow?"

But as the two continued sashaying around the hallway with their fabulous costumes, Kurt silently gulped.

* * *

"Ra ra raaaa… Roma, romamaa… Gaga ooh lala… Want your bad romance…"

Puck and the other boys watched the girls' performance on stage. Well, Kurt was onstage, too of course.

He looked at their bizarre costumes. Tina had all these… spheres (hey, just because he skipped Math doesn't mean he didn't know about these stuff).

Brittany had this scorpion thing on her face, which he almost whacked in reflex when he first saw it and mistaken it for a real scorpion (yes, it was stupid... but you'll never know what Brittany would be thinking or doing).

Rachel looked… just plain ridiculous… like she was attacked by a bunch of toys like what happened to that kid in Toy Story…

Quinn was all in pink and had these distracting thingies on her eye lashes. As in DISTRACTING. She also had this dangerous spiky thing which he was so cautious of, especially since she was still upset about the whole Jack Daniels thing.

Puck then stared at Kurt. "How the hell does he walk in those shoes? Damn!"

Suddenly, Santana stared singing, and Kurt lay on the floor and his leg went up, and Puck's eyes grew bigger as another thing went up…

"Holy shit… is he staring at me?" Puck's thoughts went churning as he and Kurt stared at each other. And when Kurt leered, Puck blushed.

"Ra ra raaaa… Roma, romamaa… Gaga ooh lala… Want your bad romance…"

And when they stopped singing and gave their final pose, and Mike, Artie and Mr. Schue started clapping like crazy, Puck stared at the empty chair in front of him, confused. "Does he really want my bad romance?"

* * *

Kurt sat next to Santana, excited to see the boys' performance. He was a little worried about his flirtatious attempts on Puck during that Bad Romance number. Although, the Jew hadn't thrown him yet in the dumpster because of what he did, so this is a good sign.

A sound interrupted his thoughts, and as the curtains opened, he saw the boys dressed as Kiss. Soon the singing began, and Kurt along with the other girls started cheering and shrieking like crazy. Brittany started jumping, and Kurt had to turn his head all over to find a clear view of the boys (well, specifically of Puck's red lips).

Then Puck started flicking his tongue out, and Kurt's eyes twitched.

Soon, the performance was over, and the girls cheered. Mr. Schue asked the boys what the performance and costumes were about, and Kurt listened intently.

"We did our research, Mr. Schue," Mike said. Puck started explaining, then suddenly looked at Kurt and puckered his "horrid lips" at him. Kurt brightened up and blushed like crazy.

* * *

Puck can't believe it. Did he just flirt with Kurt? Why the hell did he do that?

He stared at himself in the mirror as he tried to remove all the make-up with the moist towelette Kurt had given him. They were unexpectedly effective in removing the Star of David over his right eye and the red lipstick on his lips. "They same lips I puckered towards Kurt…" he thought.

As he threw the used towelettes into the trash bin, he thought about how Kurt had given him those for trying to chase those goons away. He and Artie had seen them bullying Kurt and Tina, and when they tried to stop those jerks, they got laughed at by the face because of their looks instead. As the two bullies walked away laughing their asses off, Tina ran towards Artie, and soon left Puck and Kurt alone.

Kurt grumbled about his destroyed costume, thanked Puck for trying to defend them, and gave him the moist towelettes so that he wouldn't be laughed at again.

Of course, Puck had denied about his attempts of defense. Although, when Puck accepted the towelettes, both of them knew there was something between them.

Puck lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder if Kurt has used my glue yet?"

* * *

Kurt sighed as he thought hard in the shower. Sure, he had been there for about two hours already, but he was hoping the water will just miraculously wash his heart break away.

He had never seen Finn react so violently before, especially over a freakin' towelette!

Kurt breathed hard and closed his eyes. Puck, the supposed bad ass bully, had accepted the towelettes with grace, and Finn, the good shy guy, hadn't. Who would've thought that things would get so ironic?

Kurt turned off the water, and stepped out of the bathroom. He had a redecorating activity to do. He put on his silk pajamas and started to redecorate. And as he opened the box he ordered from the internet, he caught a glimpse of the glue Puck had given him, and smiled.

* * *

Puck looked at Finn. He had called Frankenteen and all the other guys for help on his special performance for Quinn. Finn was the first to arrive, which was weird, considering he was the LAST guy Puck expected of even coming, since they were supposed to be in a fight or something.

They were in Puck's living room, silent. As Puck was strumming his guitar, he looked at the sad Finn. Finn soon looked up and stared at Puck with pleading eyes, like he wanted to share his problems with old friend.

"That look," Puck thought. "I know that look… Just like old times…"

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door, and soon Puck let Mike, Matt and Artie enter. As the guys settled in, Puck asked them "Where's Kurt?"

"He wouldn't be coming," Artie replied. "He said he had something important to do."

Puck sulked a little (he tried hard not to show the boys) when he heard the news. Finn, however, looked even more miserable. Puck looked questionably at Finn, but soon shrugged it off, and started practice.

Soon afterward, practice was over and Mike, Matt and Artie went on their way home. Finn had stayed.

As Puck was putting his guitar back into the case, Finn suddenly piped up, "Puck?"

"Yep?"

"I feel terrible about what I did to Kurt."

Puck put down the guitar and crossed his eyebrows at Finn. "What exactly did you do?"

"I called him a fag."

"So? We all know he is…"

"Inside his house, in front of his dad…"

Puck frowned at Finn. "Dude. That's… just… mean…"

Finn looked defensively at Puck. "Aw come on, Puck! It's not as if you haven't called Kurt gay before…"

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure, but never inside his house… never in front of his dad…"

Finn buried his face in his hands. Puck sat next to him and said, "You should fix this. If you want, I'll let you sing a line from the song or something…"

* * *

Kurt was still pretty angry at Finn. "How dare he even try talk to me?" he thought.

Suddenly, Puck entered the room, along with some violinists. Kurt smiled a little. Puck had taken Kurt's advise about the violins as a make-up for not being able to participate.

Soon Puck called the boys, and they grabbed stools (except Artie of course) and started singing. Kurt stared at Puck as he sang a song for Quinn. "I can't believe Puck could be as sweet as this…" he thought. "Not like Finn. Finn's nasty…"

The sound of violins engulfed the air. Suddenly, Kurt heard Finn singing. Surprised, he stared as the jock sang with lyrics that fit their situation so well. Kurt's heart sank. "Our house just ain't a home." Totally correct.

* * *

"Hey Puck!" Finn called. Puck turned around and saw Finn walking towards him looking miserable. "Kurt still hates me…"

"That's 'cause you picked the wrong lyrics." Puck replied. "Maybe you should take drastic measures," he suggested.

Finn looked even more miserable. "I have no idea what to do…" Then pleadingly, "Please Puck. Help me?"

Puck sighed. "Fine…" he finally said.

Finn brightened up.

"I hope you know how to sew," Puck added.

Finn stared at him, confused. Puck groaned at the simpleton. "Of course he doesn't know how to sew," he thought.

"For Kurt…"

* * *

Kurt walked hurriedly at the hallway. "Gah! Why? Why did I have to have these heels right now?"

He looked at his backside. Azimio and Karovsky were still trailing him.

He soon went up for a sprint, but those killer heels can only take one so far. Soon the two bullies had him cornered. They started shoving him so hard. Kurt felt the pain of it all, and soon tears were falling from his eyes. This unfortunately had no effect on the two.

"I swear to you I will never change… I'm proud to be different… it's the best thing about me. So go ahead, hit me…"

Kurt prepared himself for the worst, when suddenly…

"You're not hitting anyone," Finn spoke up from behind them, in the same red outfit Lady Gaga wore when she met the queen.

"Oh my God…"

"I'm not gonna let anyone lay a hand on you." Finn said to Kurt.

Karovsky just scoffed. "Really dude? Coz I'm pretty sure we can take both of you."

* * *

"Where the hell is Kurt?" Puck thought as he looked around. "And where the heck is Finn? I hope he hasn't done anything stupid that might destroy the costume…"

He stared at his pricked fingers. "That needle's been a bitch…"

Then Mr. Schue entered the choir room, and soon he was followed by Tina looking all goth and stuff.

"Hey! Where's Kurt?" asked Artie. "And where's Finn?"

"Exactly…" Puck thought. He stood up and said to the group, "Let's go look for them."

They went and looked everywhere. Soon Puck saw a tall red figure in the distance. "Hey guys! Over here." he called. Then he ran up to Finn, but soon realized what was happening.

"I'm not gonna let anyone lay a hand on you." He heard Finn say. Karovsky scoffed. "Really dude? Coz I'm pretty sure we can take both of you."

"Yeah? Can you take all of us?" Puck spoke up from behind them. Soon, he was backed up by the rest of the gang.

* * *

EPILOGUE

"Next stop: Regionals!" Mr. Schue cheered. Puck smiled as the rest of the gang shrieked in glee. He looked back and saw Finn walking side by side by Kurt. He saw Kurt touching that stupid puffy shoulder thing Puck sewed his ass off. He looked at his hands again.

"For Kurt…"

**I ran out of ideas! Haha**

**Did I get the names of the bullies right? I doubt it…**


End file.
